Conflicted
by deceivinghearts
Summary: A boy meets a friend that's best friends with this girl who is in love with a boy. Fill in the blanks.


A│N: I had originally planned for this to be the first chapter of Only Place I Call Home, but I winded up getting a completely different idea in the process of writing this. With that being said, I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story, but this is just something I'll write on the side. It won't be updated frequently, so a new chapter will be up when I get a slight writer's block with my other stories (which is what happened with OPICH, but the next chapter should be up in the next few days!).

* * *

Eli overlooked the dozens of girls ogling him as he walked the halls of Degrassi for the first time. He was used to the attention, although he never understood what was so attractive about his dark clothing and long black hair. He sat in the back corner of his English class and waited for the class to begin, noticing a guy wearing a blue flannel shirt and a gray beanie sit next to him.

"Hey man, are you new here?"

"Yeah," Eli replied, "what about you?"

"Yep, I figured since you weren't talking to anyone in the halls that you were a loner too," Eli smirked, "I noticed all those girls practically drooling over you. Pretty funny if you ask me."

"I'm used to it. My name's Eli."

"Adam. What's your next class?" Eli pulled out his schedule paper, which was a sickening pink, and handed it to him. "I have Science next class too, and we have math together after lunch."

"Cool," but before Eli could say anything else, the teacher walked in. In the middle of her lecture, Eli looked up from his black sharpie nails and stared at the person in front of him. He watched as her auburn curls bounced up and down in agreement to what the teacher was saying. The bell rang and Eli packed up slowly, wanting to see the mystery girl's face. She stood up, revealing her high waist denim skirt and mint green button up. He stood up as she turned around, grabbing her bag and looking up toward the door, smiling. She had blue eyes that were widened in excitement and tiny pink lips. Eli wondered what she was smiling at and when he turned to the door, his own smirk faltered as a tall boy wearing a black beanie and gray t shirt smiled back at the girl. She ran out the class and gave him a huge hug and he kissed her on the forehead. They walked away and Eli just stared, forgetting that Adam was waiting for him not even two feet away.

"You like her," It was a simple statement, but simple enough for Eli's breath to quicken. He turned to Adam, giving him a cold glare.

"You don't know me and I don't know her, let's just keep it that way." Eli walked out the room, hearing footsteps behind him. He rolled his eyes as Adam jumped into his path.

"Sorry man, I had no idea it was a sensitive subject for you. Come on hot stuff, I'll walk you to class." Adam winked playfully. Eli couldn't contain his laughter as they strolled to Science.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli had been struggling with his locker for the past ten minutes, twisting and turning until he gave up and slammed his head into the door.

"Need some help there?" he looked up and there she was, her tiny pink lips pulled into a smirk.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble," Eli slightly blushed, which she noticed. "Here's my combination." She read it and chuckled.

"Have you been putting in 9-9-6?" Eli nodded. She nudged him aside and put in his combination, pulling the locker open with ease.

"What- but- how?" Eli questioned.

"You were reading it upside down. Your combination is 9-6-6, not 9-9-6."

"Oh. Thanks…" He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Clare, Clare Edwards. You're welcome…" she mimicked, her lips forming a tiny smile. She started backing away slowly, still facing him.

"Elijah, Elijah Goldsworthy, but I prefer being called Eli."

"Okay, see you laterEli!" She called, turning around and walking away. He watched her as she walked to the entrance of the school and hugged who he assumed was her boyfriend. This thought was then confirmed when she tiptoed and kissed the boy on the lips.

"When will you stop lying to yourself bro?" Eli jumped and turned around to see a grinning Adam.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he shrugged, "Let's go to that café down the street, I believe it is called The Dot?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli walked into the decent sized café and immediately spotted an open table. He gestured Adam in that direction but before they could start walking to it, Eli heard her voice.

"Eli, Adam, over here!" Eli gave Adam a look.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Clare's my best friend?" Adam questioned as he chuckled nervously and quickly walked over to where she was sitting. Eli shook his head and walked over as well.

"Hey, I see you two have met. What brings you here?" She inquired. Was she serious?

"Well I heard this place has the best tables in town, I just thought we'd check them out," Eli teased. Her boyfriend stared at Eli, wearing a neutral look.

"You are so hilarious, Elijah," she retorted, smiling brightly. "You guys should sit with us!"

"Sure!" Adam exclaimed before Eli could think up an excuse to get them out of there. He rolled his eyes, knowing what Adam was trying to do. The waiter came over and Clare started chatting with him. Eli picked up a few things from listening to the conversation: his name was Spinner and he knew her older sister, who Clare hasn't heard from in a while. They all ordered a variation of caffeinated beverages and he walked away.

"Oh, I'm so rude! Eli, this is KC," he waved and smiled slightly, "KC this is Eli. He's new to the school. Grade eleven, right?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm guessing you guys are in grade ten?" He asked, considering they looked slightly younger.

"That guess is correct sir. Anyway, what is everyone doing Saturday?" Adam and KC put on thinking faces, which was just them squinting their eyes and looking at Clare. Eli just watched them; smirking in amusement and telling Clare he wasn't busy.

"Nothing," KC and Adam replied after nearly a minute of thinking. She looked at them and shook her head before continuing.

"There's a carnival down the street from my house. You guys in?" Eli raised his eyebrows before looking at Adam and KC, who were already smiling and nodding. He sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, why not."


End file.
